


two sides of the same coin

by labeautelivresque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Harry-centric, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: [poem] he says that you saved him. you would argue that he’s saved you.





	two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my Harry roleplay blog on Tumblr. You can like & reblog it from there [here](http://scvedbylove.tumblr.com/post/163390920831/in-which-kath-ignores-her-drafts-writes-drarry).

_i._  maybe it’s always been him. he’s always been there. since you were eleven years old, you’ve been unable to imagine your life without him.

_ii._  if there are such things as soul mates, he is yours  **&**  you are his. it is a simple truth  **&**  the first time you say it aloud, his smile is bright enough to blind you.  
  
_iii._  he’s beautiful. he  _shines_. once, you rejected his handshake on a crowded train. you would be mad to reject him now. he touches you  **&**  everything is a little more real. he touches you  **&**  you think you might die if he ever stops.   
  
_iv._  you both have your scars. you trace his with trembling fingers  **&**  beg him for the forgiveness that he has granted you time  **&**  time again.   
  
_v._  he has done things that he isn’t proud of. so have you. but you would do it all again if it means that he’s waiting for you at the end.   
  
_vi._  he says that you saved him. you would argue that he’s saved you.   
  
_vii._  nobody would ever want you. your relatives spat those words at you so often that you almost believed it. he proves them wrong every time he looks at you as though you hung the stars.  
  
_viii._ he is your first thought when you wake,  **&**  your last thought as you drift to sleep. you never knew that it was possible to love someone this much. you vow to spend the rest of your life thanking him for showing you.   
  
_ix._  the war is over, but you’re not sure all of you survived. pieces of you died with the people you lost.  
  
_x._  you’re afraid to lose him, too.  **&**  it’s strange, but you believe him when he promises you that you won’t.  
  
_xi._ ** & **here’s the strangest thing. _he’s right_.


End file.
